Dangerous eyes
by lovin.and.livin
Summary: Bella is bored with life, but when a mysterious gorgeous boy catches her eye. She knows her life is about to change. Totally scared but completely drawn to him can Bella find out more about him?. Rated K plus for now
1. First meeting

A trickle of sweat slipped of my forehead sliding down my cheek before finally setting on my pillow, still breathing heavily I propped myself up on my pillow. Nightmares were a daily occurrence. This was routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and looked around the room. Nothing different, the moon seeping in through the window lighting the room in a way which wasn't blinding enough to keep you awake at night. My room hadn't changed much in my teenage years, still the same blue walls since my mom had painted it for me when I was away with my Dads side of the family. She took advantage of my absence and painted the whole thing. It wasn't exactly spacious but I didn't mind. It was just big enough to fit a desk for my laptop, bedside table, wardrobe, a full length mirror, and chest of draws in. I fumbled around and I pulled my alarm clock from the table beside me 7:00.

Uugh, a Saturday and I'm awake at 7, great. I swung my legs out of bed and stood. My head spun. I squeezed my eyes shut for a minute and reached behind me to steady myself. When I recovered I walked downstairs for a coffee. Coffee was my addiction I could never get enough. I wouldn't be able to go a whole day without one. It wasn't possible. One in the morning, one at work, one after work, one before bed...etc. Walking into the kitchen I saw the framed picture of my mom and I set on the window sill in the living room. Myself and her were sat around the Christmas table laughing, Christmas crackers clutched either end in our hands and party hats on our heads, my hair was shorter then. Well it was three years ago. I was only fourteen then. We still looked alike though, she same wavy blonde hair and pale complexion...I drew my eyes away and shook my head. Running my hands through my hair I ran to the kitchen and switched the kettle on. I needed coffee.

I gave myself a once over in my full length mirror. It was now nine o'clock; I was dressed and ready to go to the book store. I loved the book store, almost as much as I like coffee, key word. _Almost. _Walking downstairs I pulled my hat of the small table which sat by the front door, which held Dads keys and jacket. He was still here? What about wor- Saturday. I decided to check on him before I went out. He'd never recovered since...I shook my head again not wanting to think about it. I opened his bedroom door carefully, creeping in and popping my head around the door I saw the back of his head resting on his pillow, duvet pulled tightly to his shoulders. He was cold. I went over to his wardrobe and pulled the doors open. Suits, I rolled my eyes. Shirts and ties and trousers, one after another repeated around fifty times. I think I saw one flash of a dark blue jumper. Wow, _something_ different. I moved them out of the way and retrieved the blanket hidden behind them. I smiled as I saw the familiar fluffy yellow blanket between my fingers. Me, mom and dad used to curl up under this blanket when it was cold, next to the fire like a family from a Christmas card. Well...not anymore.

I pulled the blanket over his shoulders and tucked it around his neck. Making sure he was warmer than before to make sure he was okay. I kissed his hair before turning and leaving for the stairs. I spotted my backpack at the bottom of the stairs. I chucked it over my shoulder and walked out. I breathed the fresh air on my face, walked down the drive and started walking down the street. The book store wasn't far from my house. Just a few streets away, I passed Mrs Cope's house. She was stood at her window, as per usual. I looked at her whilst passing, she caught my gaze and her hard face softened. Pity? I pulled my hood up and she diverted her gaze she knew that was a sign that her stare was unwelcome. She was like the neighbourhood watch dog. She knew everything about everyone. I bumped into someone which pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I muttered. I looked up and my breath hitched. Who was he? I looked into deep emerald eyes. Dangerous emerald eyes, his cap pulled low over dark hair, a few strands falling loose on his forehead, pale complexion like mine. He looked at me for a split second, then averted his gaze and brushed past me. Don't look back. _Don't look back_. I looked back over my shoulder and I saw him walking down the street the way I had just come. Leather jacket and baggy jeans, nice style, could lose the cap though. I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip and turned to start walking again.

"Bella!" Mike rushed over to me and gave me a hug, uugh. I hated this guy. He was my age, bright brown hair and used to be in my year at school. It took all of my willpower to not flinch and pull away. But as I counted to two in my head I pulled away. A fake smile plastered to my face. Mike was a creep always had been and always will the way he leered at everyone, and didn't know how to wash his hair obviously. He and I are waiters at the restaurant_**Blue Marlin**_**. **Why it's called that, I do not know.

"Hi" I sidestepped him and walked around the back office labelled Staff to pick up my apron. I hung my coat on one of the pegs, I picked up my apron and smiled slightly. It was one of those little ones which tied round your waist. It was cute. And probably the best part about the job. I turned and he was lingering by the door. "Is there something you want?"

"No, you look real pretty today" He smiled. But it was a gross smile. I didn't like Mike he made me nervous to be around.

"Do you know where Alice is?" I asked. Alice was also a friend from school we'd been mates since we were half way through high school. Her pixie self and bright face was what I needed right now.

"Yeah, she's out front."

"Thanks," I plastered another smile on my face and brushed passed him out the door. Shaking his presents of me, I ran over to Alice behind the bar. I hugged her from behind "Please, please, _please, _don't leave me alone with him today!" I said in her ear. She laughed.

"I promise!" She said turning around, she obviously knew who I was talking about. We both knew Tom, and we both thought he was a creep. I laughed and went to get lemonade. Waiting tables, how did I end up like this? I always dreamed when I was little- well I dreamed of becoming a princess but when I possessed a logic thought in my mind I reminded myself that in this world. It wasn't that simple, because something called genetics got in the way. But I thought of myself being something really great, like an accountant or _something _to bring money in. But I suppose for a first job it wasn't bad. I sat sipping my lemonade for a while until Mr Bradley came out from out back. He was our manager. He owned the restaurant, i.e. he could fire us. So I jumped of the counter where I'd been sitting and grabbed my little notepad and pen from my apron and put on my 'I'm ready for work' smile. Mr Bradley studied me with eyebrows pulled together, sighed, and went off in another direction. I breathed a sigh of relief. He always wanted us doing something. He said we shouldn't just be hanging around doing nothing when he was the one paying us for it.

But I guess I really should be getting to work and now it was five past ten, customers were starting to arrive. So I started walking around looking for anyone to order on. I found a woman sitting near the back of the room.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" I asked politely.

"Erm," Her eyes flicked over the menu, she seemed to spot something. "A bacon sandwich please?" Wow not every day you see a woman the size of a matchstick order a bacon sandwich. Is this really what work did to me? I wondered as I walked into the kitchen to place the order, that I had thoughts about people ordering bacon sandwiches? Why can't my life be more exciting? Why can't something..._anything_ happen in my life that is the least bit interesting?

"Hello" A voice dragged me away from my thoughts; I turned and saw an old woman was standing beside the kitchen door. "I'm looking for my Grandson Mike, have you seen him?"

"Nana!" I stifled a laugh unsuccessfully as Mike bounded toward the frail grey haired woman. He leapt into her arms; at least this entertained me for a few seconds.

Quarter to three. Tapping my pen along to the second hand on the clock, I huffed a sigh and looked around for someone to wait on. Nope, zilch. Everyone was eating or drinking, no one seemed in need for my service. Is this my life? Is this actually what it is? It seemed like it. How could something so utterly dull be so repetitive? I heard the door open and close but I didn't pay any attention, I kept my eyes on the clock. Just go a little bit faster! I felt someone walk past me to sit down but I kept my eyes on the clock. How could I have three hours to go with this hell? It was like Maths, but maths over and over and over and over again; from ten till six...every day...five days a week. I rolled my eyes knowing that I had a customer to wait on. I looked around and my breath hitched as I saw a familiar cap. It was him from this morning, why is he here? This was a small town, I thought if I'd seen him before I would defiantly know who he was. I walked over to his table slowly testing to see if my tongue still worked I ran it over my lips and across my teeth. Yep, it was still there. I reached his table, he seemed engrossed in the menu and I felt rude to disturb him. Suddenly he spoke.

"Just a water please," I didn't expect that. I stood like a buffoon for several seconds. Just opening and closing my mouth. Luckily he didn't look up for me to stumble some excuse about a fish. Wait? A fish? I seriously was going insane. He lifted his head just slightly and I saw a hint of a smile playing around his lips. Inside I could tell he was laughing at me. Play it good.

"Sure." I turned and headed for the kitchen. I could do this, I could do this. I just had to keep reminding myself that. I pushed the door open and headed straight to the fridge; I pulled the handle and let the cool air calm my nerves. Wait...why was I acting like this? This is just a guy, just because he seems like a mysterious man with a cap with gorgeous smile...well...just gorgeous all round from what I remembered from this morning. I grabbed a bottle of water, took a deep breath and _marched _out of the kitchen. I carried on marching until I got to his table. I set the drink down and mentally gave myself a high five before turning to walk away.

"Excuse me?" I heard him say. I turned back round stunned.

"Erm, yeah?" I asked. He still hadn't lifted his head so from where I was standing I was talking to the top of a hat.

"This is lemonade." What?

"What?"

"_This" _he sounded rude as he pointed to the drink on the table "_is lemonade" _my eyebrows pulled together. What a jackass.

"_Sorry."_ I spat back. He did lift his head then. And oh my gosh he shouldn't have! He was still as gorgeous as this morning. Perfect almost. I completely lost my train of thought. He looked directly into my eyes and I saw that dangerous hint for the second time today.

"It's rude to talk to customers that way," He smirked. Wow. Who does he think he is?

"Me rude?" I raised an eyebrow and put a hand on my hip.

"Yes, and if you wouldn't mind, I'm thirsty" he pushed the bottle toward; I resisted the urge to chuck the lemonade over his face. I just grabbed the bottle and went to get another.

"What's up?" Alice asked as I walked past her.

"Him" I pointed behind me at the stupid ignorant man.

"Why what's wrong with him?" She eyed him and her gaze turned back to mine. But what was I supposed to say? He acted ill-mannered when _I _bought him the wrong drink? It _was _my fault and he _was _a customer. So I just sidestepped her.

"Nothing," I retrieved the new bottle and did exactly the same as last time only saying "Sorry for the mix up." In a voice so low I don't even think I heard it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He mocked.

"Apology accepted." I grinned. Pleased with myself I flicked my hair over my shoulder and walked away. That went _way _better than I thought it would be. I was ecstatic inside that I had walked away with my pride! I flounced behind the counter and carried on tapping my pen along with the seconds on the clock, returning to my original task of tapping my pen.

"What is up with you?" Alice said over my shoulder and grabbed the pen from my hand. "What did he do?"

"Who?" I asked her and swiped my pen back. She tilted her head to the side and relaxed her face in a way which said 'you know who. Stop being stupid' I rolled my eyes. "He did nothing."

"Then why are you moping around tapping your pen for amusement?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sought" I raised my chin.

"Well he's obviously done _something_" She put her hands on her hips and raised her own eyebrows. She wasn't backing down. This was just like the time when a hot guy left his phone number on a receipt and I was grinning all day, she didn't give up pestering until I told her what happened. It didn't work out with him though. It turned out he left that number for a different waitress. Just my luck, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I stated. What was I supposed to say 'I gave him the wrong drink, and he didn't like it?' I had more pride than that!

"I _will_ get it out of you!" She promised and grabbed one of the menus walking away to serve a customer that had just walked in. I stuck my tongue out at her and laughed. I looked over towards _his_ table wondering if he'd seen my childish act. But I was staring at an empty table. My eyebrows pulled together as I noticed the bottle gone too. I walked over to the table surprised to see two pounds left there and a napkin folded up. 'Bella' was written on the top. Freaked out I reached out and took the napkin in my hand unfolding it with quick breaths. My eyes widened at the four words...

'I'll see you soon'

I pulled my coat tighter around my form. It was a cold night. My breath was shown in front of my face it was that cold. It was near the end of winter so it was still in the time which it was pitch black dark outside at six o'clock. I was still shaken up by that note. I'd shoved it to the bottom of my coat pocket and had kept my mouth shut to Rachael after her questioning glares at the way I was acting. I don't know whether it was because of the note or what but I couldn't help the feeling I was being watched. I quickened my pace and passed the empty, book store that had closed at four. It looked so different at night, almost spooky, with the old sign which creaked as it swayed in the icy winter wind. And the windows which were totally black now seemed to hold an unwanted presence. I shuddered and kept my eyes focused on the street ahead.

A noise behind me sent me spinning round. 'Just your imagination, pull yourself together, your scaring yourself' I chanted to myself in my head. I just took a deep breath and carried on walking. The _clonk, clonk, clonk, clonk _of my shoes kept me concentrating on something other than the dark world around me. _Clon-click, clon-click. _Two sets of foot steps joined mine. I spun around again a scream caught in my throat.

"Woah, it's just me!" Mike held his hands up palms facing upwards. I put a hand over my racing heart.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I said slapping his arm.

"I can see that" He laughed.

"What are you doing?" I hugged my arms around me again and bounced up and down. It really was freezing.

"I saw you turn the corner and I just wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed freaked out in there." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, well...it's been a tough day." I laughed without humour.

"You want to talk about it?" That was the exact moment that I realised that Tom wasn't that bad. He was being _nice. _I gave him a genuine smile but said.

"No, I wouldn't want to bore you." I laughed.

"Well, can I at least walk you home? I hate to think of you walking down here by yourself." It was better than being alone. And I was scared already; company could _really_ be a good thing right now.

"Yeah, sure" I'd known Mike since I started high school. I'd never thought of him as a person. Just someone I wouldn't like to be friends with. I'd distanced myself from him thinking he _did _want to be friends. But maybe being friends with Mike _wasn't _a bad thing.

"So, how are things with your Dad? I mean how is he?" Mike interrupted my thoughts.

"Fine, but that's still a really touchy subject" I winced from the memory. I still didn't like to think about _it. _I taught myself not to.

"That's okay, I totally understand." I could see my house now. I sighed a sigh of relief that I didn't have to think of another subject to talk about. We reached the end of my drive.

"Thanks for walking me," I said awkwardly.

"No, its fine" We stood not talking for a few seconds.

"So see you tomorrow." I gave a small wave and started to back up my drive.

"Yeah see you," I saw him start walking to so I took the opportunity, turned and headed inside. You know that feeling, walking into a warm house when you've just been freezing your ass off? And it seems like the _best _feeling in the world. That was the feeling I felt right there. I held onto it. I shut the door behind me, closed my eyes and just _felt._

"That you hun?" Dad called from the living room. How dare he interrupt my moment of peace?

"Yeah it's me Dad" I shrugged my shoes and coat of and went to join him on the sofa.

"How was work?" He seemed half asleep. His head resting back on the sofa, his shoes and socks kicked off underneath him. He only seemed to be _listening _to the TV rather than watching it.

"Good," I nodded my head. Me and Dad never really spent that much time together. Only the few odd sentences here and there, we had a good relationship, but never really spoke much. The silence dragged on making it awkward, so I rambled so excuse and scurried from the room. Safe in the hallway I picked up my coat and found the note out again. Yep. The writing was still there. So it hadn't magically disappeared like I hoped it would. I laughed to myself, why was I getting so worked up over this? Ha, it seemed stupid now. I rolled my eyes, walked into the kitchen and chucked the note in the bin. I took a deep breath and smiled.


	2. None that look like you

**Heyy, new chapter :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

* * *

My alarm clock buzzed as usual, it was Monday. I'd had a day of peace yesterday and just lounged round the house in my PJ's. Alice had text asking if I wanted to go into town, but I said no. A day in the house suited me just fine. Dad told me that next week he would have to go away for a week, visiting mom's relatives or something. I didn't really bother asking much. I just appreciated the fact I would have a house all to myself for a while. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed, got ready and before you know it, I was at work. "Hey" I looked up and saw Mike.

"Hi. Thanks again for last night."

"Hey no problem!" I smiled knowing that me and Mike were on good terms now. He really wasn't that bad. I had a new friend. I love that 'new friend' feeling. Alice came and joined me behind the counter with a questioning gaze.

"What was all that about?" She asked leaning against the drink machine. She pulled a nail file out the bottom of her apron and I raised an eye brow before rolling my eyes.

"He walked me home, no big deal." I shrugged.

"_What? _You let that psycho walk you home? You do realise he knows where you live now! You need a new security system or something-" she saw the face I was pulling and stopped rambling.

"He's not that bad!" I read her the line that had passed through my thoughts just seconds ago.

"Not that bad? Where's all this come from? One minute you're begging me not to leave you alone with him and the next he's not that bad"

"Okay I see your point, but you just have to give him a chance! I mean, what's _actually _wrong with him?" I put a hand on my hip. A way a teacher would after she'd just said 'what was the _last _thing I said Alice?'

"Well...you know...he's..." She stuttered and a smirk crept up my face "he's weird!" Just at that point Tom came walking out the kitchen and came over to join us.

"Who's weird?" He asked curious. I rattled my brain and came up with nothing, I saw Mr Bradley.

"Mr Bradley,"

"Oh yeah, he's always been dodgy." He looked behind him for something and I gave Rachael a wide eyed look and she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Well, this has been entertaining but we have a customer." I scanned the room and my heart stopped beating. _Him. _

"Alice, be a doll and get that will you?" I asked her, trying to sound calm.

"Gosh, if you want to be alone with him _that_ much..." She trailed and I gave her 'well done' look before she stalked off to go serve. I watched her go and approach the table. He hadn't lifted his head, which was a good thing. He hadn't lifted his head to me either. I saw his mouth move, why hadn't I just served him. I was curious now. Alice turned and walked towards us with a really dumbfounded look on her face. Gosh, what had he said?

"What's so fascinating?" Mike asked looking in the same direction I had been, I blushed hoping no _preying_ he wouldn't see the guy. Luckily Alice stood in his line of vision.

"Sup?" I tried and failed at trying to seem cool.

"He's asking for you" Alcie looked at me. _What?_

"What?"

"He said, 'where's Bella today?' and I said 'she's over at the counter' and he said 'could you go get her?' no please or anything. Didn't even look me in the eye just hid behind his ca- wait!" she pointed a finger at me and her eyes widened "It's him isn't it? That's the one that made you all weird on Saturday"

"I don't know what you mean." I looked down at my hands.

"Yes you do."

"I have a table to serve so excuse me." Why do I have to have friends? I pulled all my strength up and took a deep breath but my knees started to wobble the closer I got to him. He should have an 'enter at your own risk' sign above his head. You could practically _smell _danger around him. "So...what do you want?" He could of interpreted that as an 'what do you want to order' or the way I meant it as 'what do you want me for?'

"A water...please." I couldn't help but think that 'please' was sarcasm.

"What's wrong with Alice's water?" I asked annoyed now.

"I actually wanted lemonade but I don't know what the right word is for that. So I know water means lemonade in your language." He looked up and smiled at me a dark mischievous smile that automatically made my spine shiver and gut clench tightly into a ball. He was also mocking me again, for my mistake on Saturday. I went and retrieved his lemonade and also a bottle of water, just to be thorough that he wouldn't send me back again. I set them down on his table but then sat down opposite, praying that I'd kept the note so I could confront him with it. It was the first time I'd properly seen his face since Saturday morning and that was only a two second glance. I sat there and stared at him waiting for him to speak first. He hadn't looked at me yet. I sat and he just took a big gulp of his lemonade. He put the drink down took a breath and met my gaze. His face was perfection, how could someone be _that _good looking? Pale face, perfectly sculptured nose, emerald eyes that looked like they belonged on a piece of jewellery and don't even get me started on his lips. His hair still fell just a little on his forehead, just under his cap giving him a boyish charm. But his eyes also proved a bumpy ride, the way his eye brows were made to dip near the tips making him look like he was _constantly _studying you, making you want to cover every little piece of your body.

"How do you know my name?" I couldn't sit there in silence any longer. This question seemed unsurprising to him, like he expected it.

He answered "That's nothing you have to worry about," never looking away.

"You know something about me; of course it's something for me to worry about. I don't even know who you are." That was the moment it hit me that I was actually afraid of this boy. Well, he seemed my age so I couldn't call him a boy. Nor man, he hadn't reached _that _much dignity yet.

"You got my letter than," He mused. I didn't break my poker face nor did I look away from his gaze. That would show that I was breaking my nerve. I was just here to know what he wanted. Nothing more.

"Why else would I be here?" He looked around my face then. Like I had been doing to him, trying to make me self conscious though, like when you think you have ink on your cheek and someone looks at you proving that you do.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I burst.

"Why can't I? A girl who looks like you...I bet you get a lot of looks from guys." None that look like you.

"Okay, we're done here." I stood from my seat and held out my hand, palm out facing upward. "That's two pounds for the lemonade one for the water." He took a swig of the bottle of water before setting it back in its place.

"I didn't order water. I ordered lemonade." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a two pound coin. Dropping it into my hand he walked past me lingering way too close. I took the first step back, and he gave a small chuckle which sent my heart racing before walking away. I sighed a sigh of frustration at the guy and picked up the barely touched bottle of water. I gasped looking down at it shaking my head and looking at it again. This seemed all too familiar. There written bright and bold on the label, were eleven digits. But not his phone number. Mine.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, hope you like it :) **

**Will update soon,**

**Reviews always welcome :D**


End file.
